Harry Potter Drabbles
by linagabriev
Summary: GEN. No romance. Drabbles featuring Harry and Snape. Written for livejournal community: DynoDrabbles. Two are A/U.
1. Immortalize

TITLE: Immortalize  
RATING: G  
WARNING: Angst  
WORD COUNT: 204

Prompt: Inspired by the phrase "All I do, I can still feel you." 

There should have been no hope left.

Though he had continued on after his wand broke, it felt like the real end.

His vision began to go blurry and he felt the cold stabbing him with the worst of its edges. The water told him clearly that if he did not die from the narrowing of his air passage, it would finish the job.

The horcrux was tightening around his throat, and with it Voldemort's victory was assured. Still, he didn't, couldn't let go of the hilt. He needed to weather this trial too.

He needed air.

Gritting his teeth, he opened his eyes trying to buck his body up towards the surface when he found himself grasped and pulled out of the water.

Able to breathe he looked up at his savior, only to see the silver doe dissipate in front of him.

Harry kneeled, putting his fingers on the cold stone.

"I dreamed of you today. Ron wouldn't be happy if he knew that I had replaced his heroic act and remembered it as something you had done."

Harry looked up towards to the sky. The cold air made his heaving breathing apparent.

"It's been five years, but with all I do, I can still feel you."


	2. Quiet the Past

TITLE: Quiet the Past  
RATING: G  
WARNING: Not DH-Epilogue Compliant  
WORD COUNT: 296

Prompt: Must include the phrase: "I wish you hadn't said that."

Harry popped his head into the infirmary, and approached its only patient quietly, as if he believed Snape would fly or disappear away.

"I suppose this is a time to offer my congratulations Potter."

Snape opened his eyes, slightly smirking after Harry jumped in surprise.

Harry sat down and opened his mouth to say that he was sincerely glad Snape survived, but the words would not appear. Despite everything, Harry couldn't talk of his gratefulness to this man. Not this soon.

Instead Harry said, "I wish you hadn't said that."

"Ungratefulness abounds, I see. Well then-"

"Not about your congratulations but-"

"Don't interrupt me, Potter," Snape's eyes narrowed, "not that then? What about when I called you your father? That's something the other's expect you to be proud of. But we both know what a coward he was."

_He wants me to call him the coward again_, Harry realized. It would make this easier for him.

"Not that," Harry spoke calmly and slowly. "I wish you hadn't said you'd give Dumbledore _anything, _anything in return."

Snape, Harry could see, prolonged the silence on purpose. When he finally spoke, the sound of his voice actually shocked Harry a little.

"Is this some kind of ultimate revenge Potter? You bring up a memory in which I tried to make the Headmaster swear that would never reach your ears? And it hadn't, not by his lips, but forced from my own."

"No. That's not it Professor. I wish it hadn't come to that at all," Harry spoke more quickly and easily now. "But thank you. For everything."

Harry continued to sit in the silence that followed. This wasn't the beginning; this was an epilogue to kill the soul of Voldemort's reign.

They had time to make a beginning now.


	3. Thankful

TITLE: Thankful

RATING: G  
WARNING: Not DH Epilogue Compliant  
WORD COUNT: 404

Prompt: Inspired by the phrase "It was on fire when I got here."

Not planning what he would say, Harry walked quickly down to the dungeons into his old Potions classroom where he had heard Snape had taken residence in.

After knocking once and not hearing a reply, Harry put his ear to the door hearing a strange crackling and hissing. Though he knew he might just be turned away for bothering a potions experiment (if not for some other excuse), Harry cracked open the door and walked in only to be greeted to the sight of Snape's pensieve burning.

He panicked when he heard a deliberate rustle from behind him. Seeing Snape, he couldn't help but blurt out, "It was on fire when I got here!"

For a moment, Harry saw Professor Snape raise a small, amused brow.

"I'm aware of that Potter. The destruction of a pensieve is a slow, smoldering one requiring time and a potion I had already brewed. What I'm not aware of is why I find you in my classroom. It is customary for a graduate of Hogwarts to leave."

Ignoring the last part, Harry turned again towards the fire. There were other questions he wanted answered, but Harry only gazed at the violet flames engulfing the Professor's pensieve.

"Why are you burning it? Aren't these supposed to be rare or at least expensive?"

"With the war being at its end I no longer require to live a life storing my memories away. They are something to live with now."

_In place and respect for those that were lost._

Snape stepped by Harry, turning his attention on the burning pensieve.

Harry wouldn't say sorry. There was no reason to be sorry for distrusting Snape given what had happened. But Harry couldn't deny Snape's support especially since it ultimately saved everyone's life. 

"Professor. I-I'm glad you survived."

After a moment, he received a small nod from Snape, and Harry turned towards the door to leave.

"It isn't something I thought either of us would have, but I'm glad Headmaster's plan as we knew it, failed."

"Professor-"

"What I'm saying Mr. Potter is that I am also glad you were not a casualty of an old war."

There was no reason to be sorry for the outcome or the times during the war. Instead, there was only one more thing to say: "Thank you Professor."

Only after Harry left to use Madam Pomfrey's floo had Snape returned the gratitude to the dying flames.


End file.
